Eternal Freedom Levi x Reader (WARNING FEATURES SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS)
by HeichouHatesYou
Summary: A love story between Levi and Reader Mild cursing, later chapters get heavier, more mature themes in later chapters. Chapter 2 STRICTLY RATED MA! (Heavy lemon) Features some Irish words (pronunciation written beside them)
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Freedom Part 1

Levi X Reader

(Please note: I am using some Irish in this story, all pronunciations will be put beside the Irish words, so please don't be too freaked out if it looks weird!)

I don't normally like putting the options for (h/c) or eye colour, I think it breaks the story up, so just presume the character looks like you. =)

Please comment and let me know what you think!

The torches flickered slightly in the faint breeze that danced under doors and flowed down the long dark corridor.

It was late. Everyone was getting some well-earned rest. It had been another tough day.

Since the disaster of the last expedition, Erwin had upped the basic training regime. It was a good excuse for everyone to push themselves to breaking point and burst through. It was also an excuse for people to work through their grief for those who had been lost.

Sighing wearily, you tiptoe to your room, your well-worn boots tight against your tired feet.

You gratefully unstrap your gear, placing it on your little table that served both for eating and for paperwork.

You pause outside your bedroom, listening to the gentle breathing within. A little smile wiggles across your face as you open the door and look upon your lover.

He was curled up in a tight ball, one arm thrown across your side, covers neglected and strewn upon the floor. You silently chuckle, remembering his confusion when instead of the Wings of Freedom, you sewed your national flag onto the green sheets. "What the fuck? Why three colours? What does it even mean? Are all the Irish as infuriating as you?"

That was one battle you won. The sheets stayed.

Ebony hair fell across his eyes, eyes that most soldiers described as "steely" or "cold" but had only ever shown you vulnerability, and calm in these troubled times.

Even now, after three years together, you can't help but be impressed by his physique. Life as a criminal and the brutal training and discipline under Erwin's wing had made his body as tight as a rubber band.

You run your eyes down his body, drinking him in. Smooth pectorals, toned and firm abs, arms that would snake their way around your waist in your slumber. He shifted slightly, revealing his back, pale, criss-crossed with faded silvery scars, the result of a life on the streets. You stifle a giggle as you recall one night where you insisted in kissing every single one but fell asleep before you could finish counting.

Skin-tight black boxers clung to his gorgeous hips, worn teasingly low, allowing you a tantalising view of that gentle slope into…paradise.

Biting your lip, you wonder again how on earth this man, this incredibly strong, brave, beautiful man, ever fell for you. He was not a man to express love easily but he had his own way of showing it. A fleeting touch of his knee against yours, an excuse to touch you while he trained your squad. And that tiny almost shy smile that played around the corners of his mouth. That smile, you knew, was for you and you alone.

When it happened, there was no grand gesture, no huge expression of emotion. He had trained your squad for months and had expressed an interest in you and your heritage. There had never been an Irish recruit before. He would linger after meals in the mess hall and quietly ask you about your home, what was the terrain like, what sort of crops did you grow, what was the history of your people.

That progressed to tea meetings where you described your village, your customs and your ancient language. He seemed to like the way it flowed off your tongue.

Things changed the day he invited you to his private rooms to study an old map he had unearthed in a fit of cleaning. Nothing over the top, just an eloquent, quiet (shy?) request to join him for dinner.

So you did.

And he invited you again. And again. Until-

"Listen, I…don't know how to say this but…fuck, facing the Titans is easier than this…" Clearing his throat, he bowed over his paperwork until his fringe hid his eyes from you. A strangle mumble came from his mouth. Looking at him in confusion, you moved to stand right beside him, flinching as he immediately tensed up from the close contact, feeling his internal battle not to push you away. "Sir? I didn't…What did you say?"

Sighing, he sat back in his chair, running his hands through his locks, exposing his face to you once more.

"Ah…ah FUCK IT." Grabbing your hand, he fixed you with his intense gaze. "I…would like us to… you know. Be…us. If you want. If not, well fuck it, I asked so don't you dare come back to me saying you changed your mind, because shit, if this ever got out, I have a reputation to-"

Your lips cut him off, mid-tirade, never taking your eyes off his. His hands pull you in closer, cupping your cheeks. He tasted of tea, and lavender and smelled clean, crisp and new, like a fresh winter's day. Intoxicating.

His mouth opened slightly, inviting you in. The heat and sensation from his tongue sent sparks shooting across your whole body as you melted into each other.

The need to breathe made you both break off, slightly breathless. His milky cheeks now had a faint pink blush spreading across them. His fingers ran delicately across your bottom lip and fluttered across your face.

"Shit. I've wanted to do that for a while. You have beautiful skin."

"Thank you Sir."

"Will you stop calling me Sir for Christ's sake?!"

"Sorry…Levi."

That was when he first smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 (LEMON WARNING)

Eternal Freedom Part 2

It had to be secret, at least for a while. The other members of his squad would understand but his superior ranking made it a little awkward at first.

When you went public, Erwin of course, gave his blessing, sensing a deep longing, a need in the raven-haired man to find the connection he so desperately craved. The handsome blonde had warned you though- "Levi is a good man. But he has a closed heart. He is not like most, who fall easily, and it will be hard for him to trust even you. There will be times when he will push you away. There will be times when he unintentionally hurts you, but…

I ask you, not as your superior, but as a comrade and someone who also cares for him- be patient. Give him time. In all areas of training and combat, he is outstanding- but he is woefully ill-equipped to deal with matters of the heart. I think you can help. For his sake and yours, give him time."

You became inseparable, dining, studying and cleaning together, though you never allowed it to interfere with your professional conduct. He was still a bastard in training (but at least you knew he would be kissing your bruises better in the evening).

There were those who got a kick out of the fact that the Corporal, a man most were convinced HAD no heart, should have fallen so hard. The two of you moving into larger quarters seemed only natural. It felt…real. Normal. The first time you made love was one of the most amazing nights of your life…

Levi wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a deeper kiss. The gentle shyness of your first kiss seemed long gone as you bit and sucked each other's lips until they were swollen. He picked you up, (no mean feat considering you were exactly three inches taller than him) and laid you down on the bed.

You had already confessed to him that this was not your first time, but that was to be expected at 20 years of age. Considering you had been living in barracks with men for the last 5 years, it was hardly surprising. "I don't care if you've been with twenty men, it's your first time with me." was his response.

He pinned you down, sitting on top of you, knees astride your hips. With one hand he held your arms up above your head, as his other unbuttoned your shirt and unhooked your bra. Sliding your straps off your shoulders, a tiny groan of desire escaped him as he exposed your soft breasts, his lips kissing first the left, then the right.

You let out a sigh of longing and he released your hands and, cupping your breasts, began to nibble on your sensitive nipples. You felt yourself growing warm and wet the instant he locked eyes with you, his mouth still clamped firmly to your skin. "Levi…"

He released your flesh, your nipples glistening from his mouth, the rosy tips as flushed as your face.

Pulling you into a sitting position, he unstrapped his gear belts, and let out a chuckle as you tackled him and pulled his shirt and cravat off. "Impatient, brat?"

You ignored him, and pushed him off the bed until he was standing before you. Kneeling on the bed, you undid his belt, sliding the tight white uniform off him. Jesus, what a fine specimen he was.

His boxers clung to every part of his rapidly growing anatomy. For such a short man, he certainly wasn't lacking in THAT department. Snaking your hands around, you squeezed his tight ass, earning a small laugh from him.

You held his hips and kissed him through his boxers, feeling his whole body tense up. "Fuck, what are you do-" He was caught off guard when you slipped him into your mouth, savouring the taste and sensation of him, the musky scent and heat of him, the quiet groans he was making.

"Jesus fucking Christ…be good brat, that's- shit- an order!"

Giggling, you release him, and feel your blood scalding through your body when you see his normally pale face looking so pink. "Levi, I want you." "Oh, you're gonna get me, you insolent hussy."

With a smirk, he swooped down and throwing you flat on your back, slid your trousers and panties off.

"Spread your legs for me, now." You were trembling all over as you obeyed your Heichou. You let out a yelp of surprise as his fingers spread you wide, exposing every part of your intimate pink flesh, moist and dewy with desire. "Beautiful, just like the rest of you."

Without warning, he shifted suddenly, throwing your legs over his shoulders. Pulling back your delicate folds, he began kissing you all over, focusing on that magical tiny pearl of flesh that contained all your lust. You instinctively squirmed, and he stopped and frowned in disapproval. "Stay fucking still if you want more, understand?"

He was amazing. Here was yet another talent, one that no one else would ever know. Sucking and nibbling on your tingling flesh, he could tell by your breathing that you were nearly at the edge already.

"Ah-ah, not yet, we're not nearly finished yet."

He released your legs, you felt as if they were made of jelly. Your breath came fast, your heart pounding.

He slowly ran one long finger up and down your opening. When he felt your juices he gave a self-satisfied "Hmph!" and teasingly inserted two fingers into you. He pumped them in and out, once, twice, three times, making you catch your breath. He slid them out and sucked your juices from his digits. Leaning over, he kissed you deeply, sharing your taste between you. "You taste fucking incredible." He murmured into your ear.

Moving up beside you, he ran his hands over your skin, as if he couldn't believe you were real. Side by side you gazed at each other. "Levi, you're beautiful." You whisper.

He laughed, a proper full out laugh and kissed your neck, before rolling you on top of him. "I'd like to watch you, I want to be able to look at you when we finish."

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, you lowered yourself onto him. Levi took a sharp breath, the air hissing between his lips. You felt full, full of love, full of him. Your walls drew him into you, locking you in place as you began to gently rock back and forth. "Jesus Christ…ah…Levi..." His hands played with your breasts as you rode him. You could feel your juices flowing with every motion. The musky smell of lovemaking was dizzying.

His eyes were closed in pleasure, your hands toying with his chest as you slid him in deeper, feeling both of you getting hotter and more frantic. Speeding up, you noticed minute beads of sweat forming on his brow. Without knowing why, this turned you on even more. His heat, his touch, his scent of desire and sweat, the noises he was making- your senses were on fire.

His voice was rough and jagged- "Ah! Nearly there baby, keep going –shit-…together…ah…"

His hands grabbed your hips, clutching you desperately, and he thrust upwards sharply, resulting in loud moans escaping your mouth. With every thrust, he unleashed noises from you, louder and louder as you both reached your end.

"Levi, I'm there, I'm there-ohhh-…"

His eyes opened and you gazed into each other's souls for that split second, then with a deep animalistic groan he released inside you. The heat was too much and his moans were too much and you found yourself reaching your limit in a guttural scream, tapering off to breathless gasping as with each tight, clenching spasm, you two were brought closer.

He pulled you down onto his chest, stroking your hair and kissing the top of your head, still inside you, savouring the last of the pleasurable throbbing. "I love you."

You lifted your head in shock. You had told him once before and gotten a grunt in return. You knew it was a huge thing for him to say it. "I love you too Levi."

Later that night you made love again, gentler, slower, sweeter, savouring each other's bodies.

The next morning you woke him by biting his neck. "Crazy Irish girl" he chuckled, before joining you together again.

Of course you had both forgotten that Hanji's rooms were right next to yours.

She didn't let you forget it for weeks! "Does Levi sound like a dying bull EVERY time?!" Hanji had to avoid Levi for days after he overheard THAT comment!


	3. Chapter 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Things were good for so long. You were both happy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The day you realised you were pregnant was the first time you had ever seen Levi surprised./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Worrying, you asked him honestly- "So…yeah…Look, I know we never really discussed it…With everything that's going on, I never thought…I just need to know. How do you feel about this?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was silent, running his hands through his hair. You bit your lip, nervously awaiting his words./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm…glad."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His words stunned you. "I'm glad. To think in times as shitty as these, that a child can be conceived…it gives me hope. I can't say I'm not a little surprised, but…I always wanted a child with you, it's just a little earlier than I had expected."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Your heart soared and your eyes began to prickle with relieved tears. Levi's eagle-eyes spotted your watery eyes. "Oi, oi, how did you think I was going to react? Stop whinging, idiot. You've made me so happy. I love you." He placed one hand on your still-flat stomach, and cupped the back of your head with the other, nuzzling into your neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He kissed your forehead as your breathing calmed. "I'm going to be a father…Shit…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Smiling back at him, you silenced him with your finger- "Less of that filthy street-talk now, Levi. I don't want the baby's first word to be a curse!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Holding you close, he buried his face into your hair, humming happily- "We're going to have a child together…I hope she looks like you. I wouldn't wish these dozy eyes on any child."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The time passed quickly. The other recruits responded to the news of your pregnancy with delight. Erwin's magnificent eyebrows nearly vanished into his hairline when Levi told him, whilst Hanji immediately proposed a plan for regular examinations and diet journals./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Protective as he was, once you began to show, Levi became an Antichrist, constantly fretting about you and the child./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK TO BED!"br /"But I'm booooooreeedd!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dammit, will you stop going up those stairs so much?!"br /"Levi, I need to pee, the nearest toilet is upstairs..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Put that bucket down, you'll fucking rupture something!"br /"O my god, Levi, I'll fucking rupture YOU in a moment if you don't calm down!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"How they all laughed at this stoic hero of humanity, calmly walking into a monsoon-like storm, just to try and find some wild strawberries for your cravings. New recruits soon learned to walk a good six feet away from you, lest Levi fly at them in a rage, ranting about bacteria and insisting they all carry hand sanitizer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At night, you lay there embracing each other as he stroked your stomach, marvelling that another being was growing inside you. Hanji had confirmed that you and the child were, so far, healthy as could be. Levi on the other hand, was a disaster, paler than death, bad tempered to everyone but you, he had gone so far as to try stop you from eating in the mess hall, he was so worried about you encountering bacteria. (That plan failed when Hanji smuggled Mike, Erwin and Petra into your room one dinnertime, plying you with strawberries. Levi nearly blew a gasket.)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Levi, you need to sleep and not sit up watching me all night. I'm fine. The babba is fine. I'd rather you DIDN'T frighten the shit out of me by staring at me every night."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He just stared at the ceiling, a worried look on his face. He nibbled his lower lip, a habit you knew only appeared when he was /"Levi, what's wrong? I'm sorry for snapping, I'm just worried about you. What use will it be if I'm wrapped in cotton wool, while the babba's father has a nervous breakdown?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No response./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Placing your hand on his cheek, you turned his face to you. He was paler than usual and wouldn't meet your gaze. "Levi?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What if she doesn't like me?!" He blurted out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ah. That was it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He. He will like you, of course he will! You're his father, everyone knows boys and their fathers have a special bond."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He sat up in frustration, pausing only to fix the blanket around you. "I'm serious. I've had no experience with fathers in general, I come from a rough background, I'm considered a criminal still by some people. I'm not cut out to be a father, much less a GOOD one!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You sat up, grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at you. "HEY! Stop it. You cut that shit out right now or I swear to god, you'll never see the light of day again. Your past does NOT define you. It's the decisions and choices you make NOW that define you. Your actions make you, you. And right now your actions are making me want to smother you with my belly, so cut it out. You're going to be a fantastic father. Because of the shit you've been through, you know exactly how NOT to behave./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Don't worry- Daddy."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was the first time you had called him that. His eyes lit up, and his fretful expression faded. "Daddy, huh. Shit."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yup. Daddy. So, Daddy, I'm very tired and borderline cranky. Goodnight handsome."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Levi lay back down with you, wrapping his arms around your softly curving stomach and spooning you, his breath pleasantly tickling your neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You were in limbo, just about to cross over into true sleep when his voice broke your shaky consciousness./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What if I fuck up? What if I drop her?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You burst out laughing- "Are you serious? After everything you've been through, all the Abnormals you've cut down, you're worried about a little poop machine?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He grew silent..."They…don't shit a whole lot do they? I know a normal amount is to be expected but…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Reaching around to stroke his hair, you chuckled sleepily- "Baby, it's not the poop you want to be worried about- it's the spit up. Hanji said it's an almost hourly occurrence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The sheets rustled as Levi threw on his loose white jumper and comfortable black trousers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Uh, Levi, what are you doing?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The fuck does it look like, I need to know what measures to take when the little brat projectile vomits on me!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Levi scurried out the door in a panic to ask Hanji about the importance of cleanliness in the presence of spit up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As your stomach grew and your little one began to make his presence known (Levi maintained it was a girl, you thought a boy) he became even more gentle, showing you a side no one else would ever see. From serving you tea in bed with a kiss every morning, to rolling his eyes when you begged for another spoonful of strawberry jam. What you loved the most though, was when you showered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He didn't care that your tight figure now had faint pink stretch marks on it, that you had obviously put on a little weight, he was so awe-struck every time he looked at your belly, knowing that your blood, his and yours, were joined together in a new life./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As you washed each other, his hands softly soaping your skin, he'd kiss your forehead and beg you to sing in your native tongue. He loved your voice, loved the way you would close your eyes and lose yourself in your memories of home. Sometimes he wondered what else you may have been through on your long journey to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You would protest, saying your voice could slaughter more Titans than he ever could, but eventually you would give in, and sing old Irish songs, with droplets of water throwing mini rainbows into the air./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Songs of love, death, losing homes and family, songs of revolution and famine. His favourite though was, of course, Mo Ghile Mear (Muh Gil-Ah Mar), a ballad about awaiting the return of a beloved hero./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He would always join in with his favourite verse, even though he was totally tone-deaf and his Irish pronunciation was diabolical./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Noble, proud young horseman/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Warrior unsaddened, of most pleasant countenance/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A swift-moving hand, quick in a fight,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Slaying the enemy and smiting the strong."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah Levi, I wish I had my father's drum, it's perfect with this song."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""A drum? We have drums somewhere."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, not like what I need, it's big and flat and you hold it sideways. It's called a bodhrán (bar-ron)."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Planting a kiss on your belly, he mumbled- "I'd love to hear it. If it sounds any way as good as your voice, well it can only sound amazing. Crazy Irish girl." Looking at you with a grin, he said- "TWO crazy Irish girls!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's a boy, I'm telling you, you just want a girl so you can beat up any boyfriends she has."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Furrowing his brow- "What boyfriends? This little twerp is going to be locked up til she's 40! Not to mention I'll be teaching her hand to hand as soon as she can stand!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Haha! OW! Tell your son to please stop kicking me. I'll have no ribs left if he keeps going."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He smiled and knelt down to speak to your stomach, water running through his raven-wing hair- "Hey brat, I know your mom is a wonderful singer, but stop dancing, okay?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He kissed your belly, before kissing you a little lower, eliciting a satisfied sigh from you. "Ah Levi, you don't have to...I know my figure is not what it used to be."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He glanced up at you, his eyes annoyed, one eyebrow raised. "Shut up. You're fucking gorgeous, even more so. There's more of you to love...and pleasure..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His hands gently spread your legs as his tongue teased your clit. The running water doubled the pleasure as Levi buried his face into your pussy. Your hormones and the fact your body was preparing to birth a child, meant your senses were heightened./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""AH! Levi..." Your hands found their way to his hair, slicked back from his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Levi pulled out his trump card, using his slender fingers to fully pull back your pussy lips, exposing your pink clit to the heat of the water and the ministrations of his tongue./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He could tell you were already close, your hips trembling and your cheeks taking on that beautiful glow he loved./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Delicately taking your clit between his teeth- he sucked hard on it while curling his fingers into you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Levi...I'm..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He quickly swapped his fingers for his tongue, working the muscle deep within you as your pussy spasmed. You erupted, gasping and crying out his name as he thrust his tongue in and out, lapping up every drop of your juices, your taste flooding his mouth and dancing upon his lips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Your knees shook and you nearly lost your balance as he rose to his feet, water and your fluid trickling down your thighs. You took his cock, swollen, throbbing and magnificent, twitching in your hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You turned around and bent slightly as he ground his hips against you from behind, groaning in anticipation as he prodded your slick pussy with his rock hard cock. You backed up onto him, a whimper carried in the air as he teasingly slid his thick cock head into you, and stilled, knowing you were desperate to be fully filled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Levi...please." You begged and tried to slide further onto him. "Oh? You mean my tip isn't enough for you? The way it's stretching your pussy and rubbing you inside, it's not enough?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Gasping, you shook your head, strands of your wet hair clinging to your skin. Levi leaned in, pinning you to the wall from behind, purring his naughty words into your ear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""If that's not enough, how about THIS?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With that final word, Levi spread your thighs wide and agonizingly slowly pushed his entire length deep inside you, inching his impressive girth into your receiving flesh./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Breathing hard, he stilled again, savouring the feeling of being enveloped by your body, knowing you were relishing the feeling of being stretched and filled by him. Reaching around to tangle your hand in his soaking ebony hair, you moved your body carefully, just enough to pull him out and in a little bit, not daring to go faster in case he slipped out- that feeling of emptiness was awful./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Moaning with frustration, you viciously thrust your hips backwards, eliciting a low gasp from Levi, who seized your hips and pounded himself into you once, hard, aggressive, the bit of roughness making your blood rise with desire./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fuck me Levi, fuck me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I plan to, but not here sweetheart, I'm scared you'll fall!" he mumbled. Reluctantly withdrawing himself from your pussy, and spinning you around, he kissed you hard, pouring his passion into you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tracing his hands down your breasts, he pulled you in for a deeper kiss, a proper kiss that sent you reeling. Licking droplets of water from your bottom lip, he twitched one eyebrow amusedly and smirked as you dragged him, still dripping wet, into the bedroom./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He lay with you on the bed, ignoring the clammy feeling on his skin as the cool air dried you both. Levi held your chin and kissed you, his other hand smoothing back your hair. His words tickled your ear as he made you feel like the most desirable woman in the world. "You're so beautiful...you're absolutely glowing...I'm the luckiest man alive..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carefully shifting you onto your side so you were facing away from him, he raised your leg slightly and slid into you, deliberate, relishing the feeling of connecting with you. You weren't fucking- you were making /He kissed your neck as he slowly pumped in and out of you, loving your quiet moans as much as he loved making you scream. He began to thrust a little faster, still at a comfortable, intoxicating pace, as you began your downward spiral into ecstasy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You ok sweetheart?" his words were shaky, his breath hoarse as he tried to control /"I'm fine Levi, let go baby, give me everything."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Your voice cracked with desperation. Levi obliged, spearing you firmly upon his cock as he worked you into a /With your pussy clamping down in anticipation of your impending orgasm, Levi growled as your words sent him over the edge- "Fill me, Levi."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Levi emptied himself into you, his scalding heat coursing through your sensitive flesh as you rode out your own electric orgasm, loud cries escaping your lips as Levi groaned with raw passion. He was still spurting inside you, your walls milking him dry as he cried out, louder than you've ever heard him /Burying his head in your shoulder, he tried to catch his breath again as he lowered your leg. You could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his silky dark treasure trail tickled your skin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His flesh began to relax, and he slipped from you, fluid pooling between your thighs, the heady smell of you both lingering in the air. The two of you lay together, Levi spooning you while caressing your stomach./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A tiny thump against his hand made him grunt in /"Oi. Was that-"br /"Yup. I guess the babba approves of cuddles."br /"Hmph. It's weird. But amazing too."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His fingers fluttered across your skin, trying to make out the form of your child./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Levi, I love you, but please stop poking me"br /He chuckled into your neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I thought you LIKED me...poking you..."br /"Was that a sex joke?!"br /"...maybe..."br /"...you moron...Our child has a pervert for a father."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His arms enveloped you as your eyelids began to droop. "Mmmm...Levi, aren't you going to get cleaned up?"br /"You've no idea how badly I want to, but I'm too comfortable here. I can put up with it for tonight."br /"Liar, I guarantee you'll be up and in the shower again once I'm asleep."br /"...you know me too well. Goodnight sweetheart."br /"Goodnight Levi."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In the next room, Hanji delightedly pulled out her notebook from her hiding place, trying to ignore the sounds of your enthusiastic love making. The heading on the inside cover said Levi. Hanji Zoe was known for being a fanatic researcher, but not many knew she had notebooks filled with information about every single member on base, scattered in various hiding places./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She flicked through several pages before finding where she left off. - "The pregnancy has absolutely no adverse effects on their libido. The combination of hormones from her and tension from his training needs to be released somehow. I suspect they will be adding a brother or sister once this baby arrives. Further observation needed."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After a moment of thought, she hesitantly added another note- "He is happy."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She had to supress a maniacal roar of laughter as she heard the two of you finish together, Levi's groans reminding her of an animal in pain./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Death would be preferable to Levi ever finding that notebook!/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Eternal Freedom Part 4

As your time drew closer, Levi tried to wrap you in cotton wool. Now, no new recruits were allowed within ten feet of you. Any kind-hearted young soldiers who came to meet the legendary woman who taught Levi how to smile, were quickly chased away.

His title of "Heichou" became "Hey- SHOO!" as he sent young trainees packing, out of your way.

The day of the expedition came around quicker than you imagined.

You heaved your 8 month pregnant frame off your couch, and fixed his cloak for him. Erwin and Hanji stood in the doorway watching with amused smiles as Levi took his time saying goodbye. He knew you were scared though you would never admit it. This expedition to capture a Titan was the first attempt in over 15 years. Twenty soldiers had died the last time.

You knew better than to show nerves in front of his superior. You had come to consider Erwin and Hanji as two of your closest friends. Levi still made Hanji scrub thoroughly before he let her visit you though. You had seen him off on other expeditions before, but this was different. It was even more dangerous than usual.

Since you had been gently told by Erwin, at 6 months, to take it easy and not to go on any more excursions, you had been feeling useless. You still trained as best you could (only when Levi wasn't looking.) He nearly shat himself the other day when he caught you using your punching bag. He backed off quickly. Even Humanity's Strongest doesn't stand a chance against a heavily pregnant hormonal woman. Especially one who was top of her class in hand to hand combat and now outweighed him by a LOT.

He kissed your cheek, quickly, a granny peck. Laughing at his prim attitude in front of the others, you gently pulled on his cravat until he gave you a proper kiss, trying to ignore Hanji's squeal of delight and Erwin's attempt to muffle her. "Be safe, come home to us." you whispered into his blushing ear.

"Calm down woman, you can't get rid of me that easily." He placed his hand on your cheek, looking into your eyes. You could see the little spark that you knew was reserved just for you. You stayed like that for several moments, until Erwin politely cleared his throat. Hanji was staring intently at the two of you, her eyes widened psychotically. You could see her hand creeping to her pocket and knew she must have her research notebook hidden somewhere on her person.

Levi squeezed your hand, kissed your belly and with that devastating little smile, was gone. You could hear Hanji excitedly speed-talking, only to be cut off by Levi roaring- "WHAT IS YOUR OBSESSION WITH OUR SEX LIFE, FOUR EYES?!"

Supressing your laughter, you wondered what punishment he would inflict on Hanji if he knew she heard your lovemaking every single time.

With a sigh, you settled back down to your attempt at bodhrán making. Bits of wood and goat skin littered your kitchen table. Your hands stank of hair and glue. The wooden frame you made to stretch the skin across suddenly snapped. With a cry of frustration, you stomped out of the room to the mess hall. It was mostly empty, just some new recruits being shown the ropes.

Mike spotted you and waved you over. Seeing chips of wood in your hair, he laughed and asked what was wrong. "Ah I'm trying to make a particular type of drum, but it's not going so well. May as well scrap the idea. Plus I'm getting sick of Levi laughing every time the frame splinters on me. Though I did warn him the next time he laughed, he'd get a chunk of wood to the face."

Mike chuckled, the idea was priceless. "You know there is a master musician not far from here. I bet he could make what you need. How about we go when the Corporal returns?"

"Are you serious?! Mike we could go now and I can surprise him! Not to be weird but it's our anniversary soon and I think I know what I'd like to do for him."

Mike frowned, anxiety etched across his face. "I think we should wait. Not just cos of your pregnancy, but he'd have my balls on a platter if anything happened."

"Mike when have I ever been afraid? Of him? Or Titans? I'm going to head out anyway, I'm pregnant, not a bomb. A few miles on horseback is nothing. Besides there are scouts, patrolmen and they cleared this area long ago. The only danger out there now is possibly some bad mushrooms."

He sniffed and thoughtfully rubbed his chin. He'd never tell you how good you smelled, an indescribable smell of sweet fruit and something new and precious. "You want to surprise him? Ok. But please, promise me the first sign of anything unusual, we turn back. I'm not just doing this because I like you a lot. You've changed him. We can all see it. He still scares the shit out of the new recruits, but he's different. He really cares about you, you know?"

With a grin you nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Packing raingear and putting on extra padding on your stomach, the two of you rode out into the drizzle….

With a jolt you are brought back, back to looking at Levi on your bed. "What…I don't understand, what happened?"

"Levi, wake up!" You tried to shake him awake.

He gasped and you watch in horror as your soulmate began to weep in his sleep. Tears flowed silently down his face, soaking the pillow. Violent sobs shook his whole body. A wail came tumbling from his mouth. Turning his face into his pillow, you could hear a muffled scream come tearing from deep within him, chilling you to the bone.

"Levi what's wrong? Talk to me, baby, please, what's the matter?!" You become more frantic to wake him. Placing your hand on his forehead, sticky with sweat and tears, you see what he sees.


	5. Chapter 5

Eternal Freedom Part 5

The young recruit rode faster than he had ever ridden before. His mare was glistening, steam rising from her haunches. The horse tossed her head flicking bits of foam from her mouth.

The recruit himself was drenched in a cold sweat. Finding the Corporal was the highest priority right now. He was scared shitless, no one knew how this expedition was going to turn out.

Spotting the trail of horses, he spurred his exhausted mare on faster. "Erwin! Please sir, I must speak with you, it's urgent."

The tall man slowed his horse, waving the others ahead. "What's wrong?" "Sir, I must find Corporal Levi at once. Please sir, time is of the essence."

Erwin frowned. This was no regular emergency. "What happened?"

"Sir, the Corporal's partner….she and Mike went to try find a local village and…sir it's awful."

Erwin's heart felt heavy as he knew straight away what had happened. "Shit...What happened? She was due in a few weeks. Do you know…?"

"No sir, I don't know…there was…too much blood…pieces…everywhere…I was on patrol when I saw them sir. Mike's legs are all banged up, he was trying to stop her bleeding but…he tried sir, he really did. He was trying to lift her onto the horse again but…his legs are…From the look of it, it was an Abnormal. She's… Mike was trying to…pick pieces up… Sir, there were chunks…everywhere… " The scout's voice began to waver. Erwin placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Alright… Return to the base. I'll tell Levi. Prepare the…make her presentable for him. He shouldn't see her as she is. My god. This will destroy him…"

The messenger let out a nervous whimper and with a quick nod towards Erwin, rode back the way he came.

"What is it Erwin?" Levi appeared from a clump of bushes, noting the messenger speeding away and Erwin's expression. "What's Shitty-Glasses done now? Jesus Christ, I go for a quick piss and she destroys something?" He fixed his cape with an annoyed tut.

"There's been an accident. There is no other way to say it. I'm so deeply sorry. Levi, she's…she's gone." He didn't need to explain who "she" was. He knew it would eventually hit Levi.

Levi's face broke out in a scowl. "What the fuck are you talking about? She can't be gone, what's wrong with you? She's at home waiting for me to come back you stupid bastard, what the fuck are you talking about, Erwin?!" His voice got higher and more frantic as he saw Erwin shake his head as he repeated- "I'm so sorry Levi."

"…no…"

The word came out as a whisper. In that instant, Erwin could see Levi's heart break. Humanity's Strongest, Mankind's Last Hope, dropped his head until his fringe covered his eyes in shade. The way he had always looked before she opened his heart. The way he had been before she showed him kindness, warmth and love. It was like watching rain fall, the steely heartless shell being reassembled piece by piece. Until within seconds, the Levi who had learned to smile- was dead. What had taken years to build, was shattered in a mere moment.

He had totally withdrawn into himself. A blank expression was frozen on his face. His eyes, once so calm and filled with love, now became stormy flints of black ice. His heart hung like a stone, a cold dead thing weighing heavily in his chest.

"Levi, l want you to go home. Go to her. That is an order and is not up for discussion."

"As you wish…sir…"

Erwin noted the use of the formal word, the distasteful way it was spat out of Levi's mouth. As the Corporal rode away on his horse, the hulking blonde shook his head in misery.

Erwin felt his own pain, not just at the needless death- but at the terrible life his soldier would now lead. Years of loneliness stretched out before his young protégé. Living life as an empty husk. "We've lost him. He's gone." he murmured to himself.

The news spread like the plague. Recruits heard different versions of what happened. "She was riding out to meet him." "No, she was cheating on him with Mike." "You're wrong, she was caught by an Abnormal." "Did you hear? Corporal Levi's missus died? Wasn't she pregnant?!" "No fucking way! Both of them gone? Just like that?" "Poor bastard…"

Mike was inconsolable. As much as Levi wanted to hate him, he found that he couldn't. He had paid a heavy price too. The scout reported back that he had found Mike trying to balance on two raw bloody stumps where his feet should be, attempting to lift the ruined body onto his horse. The Abnormal had done some, but not all of the damage. Mike had irreparably ruined his legs trying to get you home.

All the medics could do was amputate below the knee. His days serving Humanity were over. Levi couldn't deny that the wounded soldier had done all he could. What he did manage to accomplish, went above and beyond the calling of a soldier.

Levi would never forget what Mike did.

Levi didn't cry. Many did, but he didn't. This led some to believe that he truly never had a heart. His reputation as a dead soul was firmly cemented in place. His good name of Humanity's Strongest Soldier was now believed to have been given to him only because he couldn't feel anything but hate.

In public he was a perfect example, emotionless, keeping his feelings in check- when within him a storm raged on, tearing him apart. His guilt and loneliness poisoned him from the inside out, dulling the light in his eyes to a soulless, blank stare. He betrayed nothing, ruthlessly punished those who dared to pay their respects to him and offer condolences for his great loss. Soldiers fell quiet when he approached, silent and pale, as heavy footed as a man on death row. His once proud shoulders now sank with the weight of an indescribable grief. Erwin had respectfully asked all recruits not to mention you anywhere near Levi. Seeing his shell-shocked soldier flinch anytime he heard your name, was more than Erwin could bear.

But as Hanji well knew, every night without fail since your death, she would be awoken by his gut-wrenching screams of loss, heartbreakingly audible despite his attempt to muffle them into his pillow. She shed her own tears for him, unable to imagine his pain. She never mentioned his night terrors to anyone. That was the one comfort she could offer the grieving man.

Your body was not ready by the time Levi got back to base. Impatient, he barged into the examination room before the medics were finished tending to your remains.

Your loose cotton shirt was a mass of gore and mud. He tried not to look at where your lower half would be. Instead he focused on your face, still beautiful through the bruises and blood. He ordered everyone out, even the medic, whose job it was to purify the dead and make them presentable for their loved ones.

When he refused, Levi broke the man's wrist. "There's nothing to fix you bastard. An Abnormal got her. CAN YOU FIX HER?!" Erwin tried to comfort the distraught Corporal. "Get the fuck off me! Leave me!" Erwin tried once more, attempting to grip Levi's shoulder. The grieving man slapped his hand away. In a voice laced with contempt, he snarled at his Commander. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." With a sigh, Erwin ordered the whimpering medic to leave, and they both went.

Only then, in the privacy of the shade of death, did Levi allow his tears to fall freely.

Pressing his forehead to yours, his grief fell upon your cheeks, streaking through the dirt. Clasping one of your hands, he placed his other hand on your stomach- and begged.

"Wake up. Please. Please wake up. I won't lecture you, I'll get as many strawberries as I can, I'll help you make that fucking drum, PLEASE! I love you. I'll tell you every fucking day for the rest of our lives, just…please don't go..."

Clutching your cold body, he desperately tried to warm you with his own heat.

His voice tapered into a hoarse whisper as he buried his face into your shoulder.

"Don't leave me..."


	6. Chapter 6

Eternal Freedom Part 6

He was still sobbing even now, in his sleep.

Your own eyes were brimming with tears as you realise you will never again be able to hold him, never again be able to kiss him. Never get to hold your child.

"Levi, my love, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't want you to hurt anymore. Please Levi, don't cry. You're breaking my heart."

Levi miserably swiped his hands across his eyes, sitting up in a stunned silence. A deep shuddering breath set him trembling. You hold your hand against his cheek, praying that he can sense you in some way. Can he feel you at all?

His eyes flicker as he whispers into the shadows. "I miss you every day." His voice was heavy with pure sorrow.

You weep harder, unable to imagine his pain at not having anyone left in the world. His partner gone, his child gone. Your stomach clenches in agony knowing that you will never be able to try create another life with the man you love. A keening wail tries to escape your throat. Your baby, your child, gone…

Your life with your soulmate, gone.

Sitting at the edge of his bed, Levi's fringe hangs in his face. He is haunted.

There is a soft tinkling noise in the next room. He looks up, right into your face. Frowning slightly, he narrows his eyes suspiciously. You catch your breath- Can he feel you there?

He tentatively reaches out a hand, before shaking his head in disgust and dropping it. "Fuck d'you expect? For her to magically appear? Grow up." His voice cracks as he tries to hold back his sobs.

Another bell-like tinkling noise. "Her idea worked anyway…" he sighs. He heaves himself off the bed, stands in the doorway of the little storage room attached to your bedroom.

"It's ok- Daddy's here."

You are frozen in shock, unable to move. You watch as your beloved Levi returns to bed with a tiny baby in his arms. Her wispy hair is jet black.

She has a cloth diaper on. Two small silver bells are attached to each ankle with soft pink velvet strips. She can't be more than a few weeks old.

You cannot describe what you are feeling as you watch him feed her from a glass bottle, reading aloud from a notebook. You recognise Hanji's messy scrawl.

"Tch… she says your weight is good based on these calculations but she's so fucking scrawny I wouldn't believe anything she says. What a dumbass. Then again, the bell idea DID fucking work…" The baby hiccups, Levi looks down at her. "Don't tell Mommy I cursed, she'll haunt me."

He removes the silver bells from the baby's ankles and looks at them thoughtfully. "I guess Four-Eyes does have some good ideas. At least this way…I won't wake you anymore. I'm sorry sweetheart, Daddy's not trying to scare you."

Setting the glass bottle to one side, Levi draws his knees up, shifting his toned muscles so that the baby was comfortable. He could feel her heart fluttering softly within her chest, in time with his. He leans in towards her and breathes her in. She smells like fresh snow, the promise of something new.

He whispers softly into her shell-like ear- "Daddy doesn't mean to scare you." She watches him, wide-eyed, her little nostrils sniffing as she recognises the scent of her parent, a biological bond so strong that nothing can break it. Levi stares into her face- "Thank fuck you have your mother's eyes…" He takes hold of the bottle once again.

You slide into the bed beside him, entranced by him warming your daughter against his skin, tenderly cuddling her to his bare chest, watching him carefully angle the rubber teat into her mouth. His big hands, so sure and careful all the time, shake slightly, as if he is scared of doing something wrong. His slender fingers delicately cradle her downy head.

She burps and spits up. "Hmph. Charming, thanks for sharing, brat. Your mother warned me about that." He says affectionately and wipes his chest off with part of the blanket.

She whimpers and begins to cry, mewling like a little kitten. "Shhh…it's ok Saoirse (sear-sha) shh… Daddy's here. I'll always be here. I promise."

He rocks your baby, lulling her to sleep, singing softly to her.

"I didn't know I'd love you so much…

I didn't know I'd love you so much…

I didn't know I'd love you so much…

But I do.

Sometimes I stay up all night,

Wishing to God that I was the one who died.

Sometimes there's not enough time…

But I didn't know I'd love you so much…

I didn't know I'd love you so much…

I didn't know I'd love you so much…

But I do.

You've already saved me, dear.

Now go and change the world for me.

And we will always have each other

In our time of need…

Darling you're the world to me…"

Levi's voice wavers at the end as he gives a shuddering gasp, his body finally calm after his outpouring of pain.

You sit silently, content to watch your little family. As you have watched them every single night since your death.

You remember now. The pain of learning it all over again each night is the price you pay.

But it's worth it to be able to lie here with them.

You curl up beside him, resting your weightless head upon his shoulder, one hand gently stroking your daughter's hair.

Levi kisses her tiny head, so fragile, and sighs. You wrap your arms around them both, kissing Levi's forehead. A whisper of a breeze lifts a few strands of his fringe.

He turns his head slightly to where you lie on his shoulder. "I know you're there. I miss you. Please… Don't let me fuck her up too much. I love you, always." He closes his eyes, your infant child held safe and warm in his arms. Tears threaten to spill as your heart swells, with pride at your lover's strength to carry on, with joy that your child, the fruit of your love, is alive.

Your eyelids grow heavy and you succumb to another night's sleep. You will see them both again tomorrow.

Saoirse. A strong Irish name.

He remembered, even in his grief at losing you. When you told him why you liked it, it took on a special meaning for you both. A name that meant hope. Hope for Mankind. Hope for your love. And hope for the incredible wonder of a new life brought forth from death.

Saoirse...

Freedom.

END.


	7. CRUCIAL INFORMATION FOR READERS! READ!

IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL READERS-

I WILL BE DELETING THIS ACCOUNT IN APRIL

I WILL BE FOCUSING ON MY AO3 ACCOUNT, WHICH WILL HAVE ALL MY STORIES IN GREATER DETAIL.

I ALREADY HAVE RE-WRITTEN SOME OF THE TASTIER SMUT ON AO3, UNDER MY USERNAME HeichouHatesYou.

LINK CAN BE FOUND BELOW.

I WILL BE ADDING A CHAPTER TO EACH OF MY FICS HERE WITH THIS INFORMATION.

PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND COMMENT ON MY WORK ON AO3, AS THIS ACCOUNT HERE WILL SOON BE DELETED.

LINK TO AO3 ACCOUNT- /users/HeichouHatesYou/pseuds/HeichouHatesYou

THANK YOU!


End file.
